Return to Life
by Kalyxia
Summary: AU When Vala and 2 new friends come through the gate Daniel and Vala decide to come clean and haev an awful lot of explaining to do rated T cos I'm not quite sure where it's going yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 (sigh)

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Walter's voice rang out through the SGC warning of the possible threat to the base, it was the loud blaring screech from the sirens that brought Dr. Daniel Jackson to his senses he sprinted to the control room even though his wife (not that anyone knew that they were married) had been missing, possibly dead for 6 months he hadn't given up hope that she was alive and was coming home to him.

' "_What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to help, Daniel. Someone had to do something, and you wouldn't listen"_

"_I've been going over the telemetry from the last seconds before the formation of the singularity. A matter stream left the cargo ship just before it exploded"_

"_There's at least a slight chance she was pulled into the singularity"_

"_So you're saying she could be alive, somewhere in the Ori home galaxy?"_

"_It's possible" ' _

When he reached the briefing room he found that the rest of his team and Gen. Landry were already there.

"Incoming radio transmission"

"My name is Seevis of Ver Isca; I have with me 2 women, both are in need of medical attention. I believe one is a, mutual friend"

"Who is this mutual friend?" asked Landry

"Vala Mal Doran" He wasn't stupid and knew that if he had called her by her married name that he wouldn't survive long after she regained consciousness.

"She's alive!" Daniel couldn't quite believe it

"Well I'd like to speak to Ms. Mal Doran if that's possible" continued Gen Landry

"Unfortunately she's unconscious at the moment and in desperate need of medical attention due to her, condition"

"What's wrong with her is she Okay?" Daniel was getting to the point of being terrified for his wife's life, not that he knew if there actually was anything wrong with her

"She's not ill but she did say that if you didn't believe that she was here to tell Dr. Jackson that life is too short"

Daniel knew that she had to be there as that was a phrase that they had both agreed with, it was actually what they had said right before they had decided to get married in the first place.

"It's her; we need to open the iris now!"

"Dr. Jackson are you sure?"

"I'm sure sir."

"Open the iris!" Landry yelled to Walter, then to Seevis

"It's safe to come through now"

"Thank you"

The iris ground open, to Daniel who had already started sprinting to the gate room it seemed like an eternity before it opened. When it did a balding 50-something man steeped through with a woman with dirty dark blond hair in a dress that was definitely like something the people in Ver Ager would have worn. It took him a minute to realise that the man was actually carrying his wife who was, to his shock, heavily pregnant.

Daniel gently lifted Vala out of Seevis' arms so that he could help Denya. All 4 began to make their way to the infirmary, closely followed by Sam, Cam, Teal'c and Gen Landry. The first thing Daniel did when he got there and had put her onto one of the beds was to replace her wedding ring which matched his; both were simple platinum bands with the words '_Life is too Short'_ engraved on the inside of the band. While it had been hard enough to conceal their marriage before the supergate and now it would be even harder since Vala was pregnant and there were bound to be questions asked about who the father was, besides the fact that she hadn't wanted to hide it to begin with whereas he did but now he didn't either, not after spending 6 months apart from each other mere weeks after getting married in the first place.

All of SG-1 were rather surprised that Daniel refused to leave Vala's bedside but they put it down to guilt that he hadn't listened to her about the supergate. Only Sam noticed the wedding ring on Daniel's finger but she didn't see Vala's as it was obscured by Daniel's hand that was holding hers.

"Hey, since when has Daniel been married?"

"Sam you of all people should know about Sha're"

"They never had wedding rings"

"And?"

"Daniel was wearing a wedding ring"

"You don't think that…"

"NO, I mean that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring and I think they would have said something"

"Jackson hasn't been wearing a wedding ring until now"

"I guess not but I thought that she annoyed him"

"I do not believe that to be the case Col. Carter, Col. Mitchell"

"There's only one way to find out"

"You actually want to ask them?!"

"Why not?"

Before Sam could answer Cam had walked off to the infirmary to find the archaeologist and space pirate. He found them in the same positions that they had been in when Sam had left them over 10 minutes before.

"Yo, Jackson"

"What do you want Mitchell?" Daniel asked wearily

"I just want to ask a simple question"

Daniel sighed "Yes, Vala and I are married"

"What, are you serious?!"

"Perfectly"

"And the baby?"

"Yes, it's mine"

"Are you sure, I mean this is Vala we're talking about here"

"Exactly, which is why I'm sure "

"We are talking about the same Vala here aren't we?"

"Yes we are"

"Right well I'll be going then" he walked out in a daze not quite sure what to say or think about the situation.

"They are" he whispered hoarsely to his friends

"And the baby?"

"His, well he reckons so "

"He's not sure?"

"No, he's sure, I'm not"

"What are we going to do? He's already been through enough with love, what with Sha're and then Sarah he doesn't need to be scammed by her, especially not right now"

"I agree, we have to stop her"

"I just hope Daniel will get over her"

"Me too Sam, me too"

**A/N: All reveiws and flames welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own SG-1

A/N: already had this typed so I thought I might as well post it now but it is a lot shorter than chap1 and I will try to update it soon but I can't guarantee it because I have an exam coming up and need to revise : (

Meanwhile in the infirmary Seevis was awake and trying to find out anything he could about Earth, Denya was sleeping, Vala was still unconscious and Daniel was still sat next to her bed, like he had been for the last 3 hours. Suddenly the monitor on the other side of the bed had begun to start beeping; Vala was beginning to wake up.

"D..D..Daniel?"

"Shh, I'm right here"

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe, you're back on Earth"

"Really?"

"Really." He soothed "Both of you are fine, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know or I would've told you, you know that"

"You're right, I know that and right now I couldn't be happier but…."

"But what Daniel"

"Uh, as much as I hate it you're going to have to stay in the infirmary.." seeing her face which was set in her typical scowl he added "Only for a few days just to make sure that you're both Okay especially after being so dehydrated"

"Daniel I have to tell you something, just don't freak out"

"Vala why would I freak out?"

"Well when I realised what was happening I had to find a way to survive and that kinda meant…."

"Kinda meant what?"

"Promise not to get all angry"

"I promise"

"Well to survive I had to marry the man that had found me and convince him that the baby was his but what turned out to be only about a day before Seevis, Denya and I left he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me which was fine by me"

"I'm not angry or freaking out, I'm just glad that you survived and came home to me"

"So am I" the pair hugged. SG-1 watched the tender embrace through the window in the doors to the infirmary but only Teal'c was convinced of the genuine love between the couple.

**A/N: All reviews and flames welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own SG-1

* * *

It was a full 2 days before Seevis, Denya and Vala were all released from the infirmary and a proper debriefing could take place and by the time it did there was a lot of tension between the members of SG-1, mainly between Daniel and Sam and Cameron.

"Now would you 3 care to explain exactly what is going on, from the beginning" asked Gen Landry as calmly as he could.

Daniel and Vala looked at each other

"From the beginning? About a week after we recovered the Goa'ould cargo ship from the Lucien Alliance Vala and I were in my office talking about the Ori and what the galaxy might be in for when I said 'Life is too Short'"

"And I agreed, I admitted to Daniel that I'm in love with him"

"And I came to terms with my feelings and realised that I love her too"

"We used one of the shafts leading to the surface and used Daniel's car to get to the mall in the centre of Colorado Springs"

"We found rings and went and got married"

"Daniel why didn't you say anything?" Right now Sam was felt betrayed by one of the few people that she never believed would do that to her

"That was my fault, Vala wanted to say something but I knew that if the air force found out too soon they would do something about it since if they can't even accept marriages between officers in the same chain of command for fear of upsetting the balance in teams so there was not way they'd accept a marriage between an archaeologist working on a top secret project and someone that they consider a security risk"

"Dr. Jackson, how exactly did the pair of you get off the base?"

"We used one of the access shaft things to the surface, we used Daniel's security card to gain access then we simply walked round to the base carking lot as Daniel calls and picked up his car"

"You mean that you and Jackson got off the most secure base on this planet that easily ?!"

"Yep"

"Maybe we should discuss the problem of the Ori" cut in Seevis

"Right"

* * *

A big thanks to :

Eilidh17

Literal Literary

acer-sigma

starjems88

QuasiOuster

Amethystfeyral

for reviewing

And a special thank you to HAZMOT who has reviewed ALL of my fictions :D

* * *

All reviews and flames welcome :) 


End file.
